


Welcome back to the fantastic foursome, boys

by danandphiltrash2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphiltrash2002/pseuds/danandphiltrash2002
Summary: A follow on from “whatever happened to best friends forever?”Dan and Phil agree to meet for coffee with Chris and pj and friendships are reformed and tears are cried.





	Welcome back to the fantastic foursome, boys

“Chris?”   
“Yeah, love?”  
“I miss dan and Phil.”  
“So do I love, but we ruined our friendship. What are we supposed to do about it?”  
“I’m going to see if they want to meet for coffee.”

“Dan? Holy moly, come here!”  
“Yeah, whats up?”  
“I just got a message from Chris!”  
“Holy shit, no fucking way!”  
“Way. He wants to meet for coffee with you, PJ and I. Do you want to?”  
“Yeah, ok, can’t hurt. If things get bad, we can just leave.”

“Hi.” Chris says. Tears well in Phil’s eyes.   
“Oh no, Phil! Don’t cry, please!”   
Chris holds his arms open and Phil walks forward and wraps his arms around Chris. 

“I’m so sorry. I was such a twat to you guys. I don’t know why we did that.”  
“PJ?” Dans voice sounded from behind Phil. PJ looks up and chuckles a watery chuckle. 

“Sorry, dan. I just, it’s been three years. Three years since I was a fucking asshole to you and Phil. Three years and I still hate myself for this.” Dan walks forwards and pulls PJ into his arms. 

“Shush up, you silly space wizard.” He murmurs into PJs ear. PJ sobs and pulls dan close. 

“It was a mistake, cutting you guys out of our lives. We need you to be in our lives. And also, we need the best friends at our wedding!”

“You’re getting married! Eeee!” Phil squeals. He pulls them both close. “Welcome back to the fantastic foursome, boys.”


End file.
